Digging up Pasts
by DogTrainer139
Summary: Clary and Sebastian have been saved from their abusive father and are now living with their mother and husband. After adopting a strange girl named J will they be able to dig up her past or will she dig up theirs. Although it's kind of hard to concentrate when a certain golden haired boy is trying to dig up both of theirs at the same time. T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the universe this is my second anything on here so please be a bit harsh ok? If you have read my other story, (the girl with the sunglasses under Mortal Instruments and Alex Rider Crossovers) then I can assure you that J will be showing up later on in the story! This is all human so no shadow hunters, sorry, but it will be just as good! Review on here and my other story that way I can update! I will update every two reviews between my stories. Well here goes! Please tell me what you think and make suggestions! I am including Roswell in this story to honor those at the shooting, just so you know.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Clary's P.O.V**

_I was on the floor, blood running down my face, he had just broken my nose and cracked a few ribs, suddenly I hear the front door burst open, "Get down this is the police!" a voice boomed heard a great struggle, I wasn't sure for how long, I was starting to lose consciousness, just before everything went black I felt myself being lifted up into the air and I flinched and cowered trying to get away, "Clary it's okay, it's me, Sebastian, you're going to be all right." After that everything went black. _

I woke up with a start and looked at the clock, eight thirty in the morning. I went back to the memory that had shown up in my dreams, that had been two months ago, when I had been living with my abusive father, he had beaten me, badly, almost every day until the police had come that night and had arrested him for child abuse. Now I was with my mother, at the age of 16, in the small town of Roswell, New Mexico, my brother Sebastian was with me, it was summer vacation when we got here and it still was, school started in one month. I still flinched away at everyone's touch and still had the flash backs like that but I was slowly making progress, being able to talk to mom and her husband Luke much more freely now.

There was no way I would be able to get back to sleep and so I got up to go take a shower, I glanced into the mirror and fire for red hair and emerald green eyes stared back, I was exactly like my mother except, of course, shorter. I sighed as I got out of the shower and got dressed in slightly fitted dark jeans and a plain black long sleeved T-shirt, we were going somewhere today because mom and Luke wanted to ask us something and were hoping we would say yes. I went down stairs where everyone was already waiting,

"Morning," I said shyly and everyone looked up,

"Clary great you're here now we can all talk." Said my mom, and Luke just smiled and Sebastian raised a hand, it looked like he was half asleep.

"Kids," Luke started, "We were wondering if it would be okay with you if we were to adopt another kid." I was shocked and so was Sebastian.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it for a while and there's this one girl that really needs a home, she is your age Clary, 16 and we just wanted to ask if you guys were okay with it before we went ahead with the plan, here's her file if you want to look at it. I took the file and I and Sebastian looked at it together, there was no picture, apparently she wasn't a big fan, in fact the only information was that her name was J and she was sixteen. I instantly wanted to meet her; I looked at Sebastian and saw that he had the same look in his eyes, and then we both smiled and asked.

"When do we go?" Mom and Luke looked relieved.

Mom said, "How about right now? The orphanage is in Las Cruses, about three hours from here, so we can leave in an hour.

In response we both jumped up and I said, "How about we leave now?" Their smiles got even wider and we all went to pile into the truck.

**Hurray the first chapter! Please tell me what you think and if you want a little more info on J then check out my crossover listed at the top! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adopted

**HIIIIIIIII people! I'm baaaaaccccckkk! You can thank elanort52 for posting a review on both of my stories making two reviews so that everyone gets a new chapter! I need two more reviews from you people for another chapter so REVIEW! I don't even care if it's in English I can translate it if I need to just REVIEW! And be happy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Chapter 2: Adopted by force**

**J's P.O.V**

I was in one of my favorite rooms in the orphanage, the gym, I was doing various complicated bar routines because, it was adoption day, and I did _not _plan on getting adopted any time soon. It was too much risk for whoever wanted to. I was just warming up before I started to do really complicated things, flips, jumps, one handed stuff that I didn't know the name of, just losing myself in everything. I heard five pairs of footsteps coming my way but I ignored them, hoping whoever it was would just go away. I concentrated harder, "J," they said impatiently I ignored them more and started to lose myself in the flips and spins, it was quiet for a while that is until Mrs. Belle basically screamed, "SABER IS COMING!"

I had a bad experience with those guys so I jumped up "What, where, when." However, it was a bad time to do so seeing as how I was coming down backwards from balancing on one hand upside down and, in consequence, landed flat on my back on the mats below the beam.

**Clary's P.O.V**

We had been watching J on the bars, she was amazing. Mrs. Belle had taken us to her and when she ignored her when she called her name we were all just standing there awkwardly watching her until for some reason Mrs. Belle yelled at her, "SABER IS COMING!" making all of us jump, including J, unfortunately for her, because she was on the bar she landed flat on her back, which is where she was now. She lifted her head up and glared at Mrs. Belle, "Not cool." She said.

She was about my height, thankfully, and was wearing an olive green fitted T-shirt with no designs, a brown leather jacket, cameo cargo pants, combat boots, and sunglasses which I found strange since we were inside. J jumped up and brushed herself off but Mrs. Belle just chuckled, "Oh come on, you know that didn't really hurt."

"Doesn't make any of a difference," J said defensively "You know what would've happened if I thought these people were from Saber Tooth." I got the chills from the way she said that.

Mrs. Belle ignored the comment and started introducing us, "J," she started, "This is Luke, Jocelyn, Sebastian, and Clary." J didn't seem fazed,

"And what do they have to do with me?" I got the chills again, at this Mrs. Belle seemed flustered.

"Well, uh, J, they are going to adopt you." I don't know what I had expected, celebration, jumps for joy a," wow that's so great!" or what, we got none of that, instead she blew up at Mrs. Belle...

"NO I CAN NOT GET ADOPTED YOU KNOW THAT!." Wow she was mad, but it wasn't over and her voice got really quiet, "If they find me with them, if I even get remotely close to anyone…" her voice trailed off, what the heck was she talking about, "You should have let me stay in the forest, I KNEW I should've erased my file all the way," then she looked at us and asked, "Did she tell you what happened to my mom?"

"No," Luke answered he was concerned for her and so was mom and Sebastian and me. "She was killed in front of me because I beat someone," she stopped suddenly as if something had happened and took a deep breath. "Look," she said her voice much calmer then it had been, "I appreciate that you would like to offer me a home with you but I can't endanger anyone else's lives."

Then Luke stepped forward, "Well, J, how about you just try it because I think that you just made us want to adopt you that much more, right guys?"

"I promise J, nothing will happen to us," said mom.

"It'd be cool to have another sister," said Sebastian with that goofy grin on his face.

I shifted and looked down at my feet, "Maybe, we can help each other." I said quietly.

J stared at me, and slowly sighed, "Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't seem to be directing the question at anyone in particular but when I looked up I was surprised to see that she was looking directly at me.

"Yah, if you want to." I said after a few minutes. She sighed, "Fine but first sign and I'm leaving." We all broke out into smiles.

"Go ahead and pack up your stuff J and we can get going right away."

J just walked over to a navy blue bag and picked it up, "Done." She said and at our surprised faces she added, "I travel light."

"Alright then," said Luke and we all did the paperwork which took about fifteen minutes and piled into the truck, mom and Luke were in the front and in the back Sebastian sat on the left side of the car, me in the middle, and J next to me. Then we all went back home.

**Well that's it! Sorry for the bad ending I couldn't figure out how to finish it up but you know, whatever, if you want to know what I meant by forest go ahead and check out my other story the girl with the sunglasses! PLEASE REVIEW IN ANY LANGUAGE, WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! Bye! See you in two more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The bus

**HERE YOU GO! **

**Disclaimer: don't own MI**

**Claimer: own J**

**Chapter 3: The day before school**

**Clary's P.O.V**

It had been about a month and we still knew as much about J as the day we had adopted her. At least we had been able to talk her into coming to the mall with me, and my new found friend Isabelle Lightwood. She was beautiful, tall, black hair, black eyes, and LOVED shopping. J, however, didn't.

"Remind me again why I'm here when I could be creaming people in the hunger games?" she voiced aloud to Izzy and I as we went into yet again another store. I sighed; she had asked this about a million times in the last hour (She was obsessed with Mine craft Hunger games)…

"BECAUSE, I wanted to get new clothes for all of us." Izzy explained, J glanced down at the bags, she had denied everything, I had one bag, and Izzy had around 10,000 bags. "Will you at least get a new pair of sunglasses?" Izzy asked hopefully while looking at a rack, "OOOHHH these are cuuuttteee."

"No. Can we go now? I need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"I second that." I had a feeling that if we stayed any longer J was going to punch one of the guys who were staring at her through a wall, I didn't doubt her ability to do that either.

"Fine," Izzy said, she must've been worried about that too. We walked outside and loaded the bus which had just pulled up seeing how Izzy's car was in the shop. We got onto the bus, sitting in the middle with Izzy and me on one side and J on the other. At the next stop however, which just happened to be next to a bank two guys dressed in all black and in ski masks came on board, and they had guns, J immediately tensed.

"Step on it." One of them ordered the driver, at gunpoint, which of course went. The other guy came around to us.

"Gimme your phones now." I handed mine over along with Izzy and a young woman and man sitting in front of us. Luckily the bus was mostly empty. "You too," He said turning to J this wasn't going to end well…

"And why should I do that?" J asked in a bored tone, as if having a gun pointed at her was nothing new.

"Cause if you don't you may not be here for much longer." She looked at the gun which was now pointed at her with a bored look.

"You know, I've had a gun pointed at me so many times that now it's just boring." The guy looked confused but just cocked the gun.

"Now," J huffed in an over exasperated way, okay, either she was extremely brave, or extremely crazy which were both an option right now.

"It's in my bag." She stated.

"So get it out then," the guy became sarcastic.

"I can't." she replied, sounding like a three year old who didn't want to do their chores.

"And why is that?" the guy asked.

"Because it slid into the seat behind me, duh." She stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then go get it." The guy said through his teeth, she'd better watch it, the guy was getting annoyed.

"Fine," She said, mumbling something about so much work and what not. The guy followed close behind and as soon as she bent down to retrieve her bag, BOOM he slammed her into the wall.

"J!" Isabelle and I yelled with alarm, not that it made a difference.

"You know," the guy started in a dangerous voice, "I like sarcastic blondes." Now, most people who were just slammed up against the wall with a gun at them and a guy threatening to violate them would have been terrified, right?

No, not J she just sighed, as if she were even more bored now, and then said, "BIG mistake." A confused look came across the guy's face right as she kicked him off with so much force that he slammed into the wall across the aisle, which was thankfully unoccupied.

"That's it you're gonna pay for that b****!" he yelled pointing his gun at her, but, fast as lightening J grabbed the guy's arm and twisted, flipping him over onto his stomach he was just about to get up when she kicked him in the head, hard, making me and Izzy wince and knocked him out. She picked up the guy's gun and pointed it at his partner, who just dropped his gun, put his hands up, and got face first onto the ground and I actually pitied the guy.

We were all just staring at J open mouthed before she said, "Would anyone care to get their phones back and call the police?" it wasn't sarcastic or anything so I got up and handed everyone back their phones, "You can stop the bus now Mr." she yelled and the driver looked around, raised his eyebrows, shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road, you've just got to love bus drivers… Where the police soon pulled up. When the first police officer got on the bus he raised his eyebrows at the two guys on the floor and then at J and then back to the guys on the floor, His name tag read Deputy Jeff.

"Uh, who exactly am I arresting here?" he asked, J lowered the gun at the guy and took charge.

"My name is J, sir and I fought these two men after they tried to take the residents on this bus hostage after robbing a bank." She paused as if thinking, "Well, technically just this guy," she said motioning to the one at her feet who was still out cold, "Then that one just sort of, got on the ground… Yah,"

"You expect me to believe that a 15,"

"16," J corrected but he just continued on,

"Year old girl defeated two armed men by herself?" "If you don't believe me you can ask them." She said motioning to everyone else.

We all nodded furiously. "Okay then." He still looked at J questioningly who just shrugged, offering no excuse. Once the police took the two men into custody and clarified that J wasn't a threat to everyone in the entire world we all went back home, I noticed how J frowned at the house once we all arrived, Izzy and I were going to pick out outfits for tomorrow so she was staying to help.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she sighed.

"Plan. I will be upstairs as you tell everyone else about what happened today? Okay? I don't want to be there when they hear about it." And with that she walked through the front door where my mom greeted us,

"hey guys! How was the mall?" she asked,

"Boring, now, I am going to go upstairs and get the burglar cuties off of me while Clary and Izzy emphasize on that statement." And with that, she walked off, just as Sebastian and the friends he had made over the summer walked in, one looked to be one of Izzy's brothers, with pale skin, black hair, and stunning blue eyes, the other was like an angle had fallen from heaven, with blonde hair, and golden eyes, he was staring confusedly at J who had just gone upstairs and I sighed internally, he obviously thought she was hot. Finally noticing us he turned and smirked, "I'm Jace." He introduced himself, oh; he was one of _those _people. I was suddenly glad he was interested in J and not me.

"Clary," I said smiling. The other one introduced himself as Alec.

"Would anyone like to emphasize on that earlier comment?" Sebastian asked once intros were done. Izzy got all excited, she had thought that J was awesome when she had beat the guys up and quickly went into huge detail about how it all happened. I just nodded at the end to confirm her story, J still wasn't back down.

"COOL!" all three of the guys yelled once we were done but my mom on the other hand, looked worried.

"I'll have to talk to J about that later." She said but then shrugged it off.

"All right you guys go watch TV or something dinner will be ready in an hour, and with that the guys went to the couch and Izzy and I went to my room to decide on our outfits, the whole mess about J already forgotten.

**Allright people there you go! Be sure to give me some ideas on what should happen on their first day of school which will be the chapter after next… THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: the scars

**Here we go! If you haven't already checked out my story the girl with the sunglasses make sure that you do cause I just posted a totally epic chapter on it a few minutes ago! Now, without further ado, Chapter four!**

**Chapter four: The Scars**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I had gone upstairs to use the bathroom thinking, Sebastian was pretty cool, and he had mentioned that he had two sisters, one adopted, but he never mentioned how _hot_ either of them are. I had made my decision, obviously Clary wouldn't be into me, I had seen it in her eyes, she didn't do guys like me, but maybe J… I for one thought the story was a whole bunch of ** but you know, things can happen. I heard some great singing coming from the door across from the guest bathroom, demons, I loved that song. I tried the door, it was unlocked and whoever was singing was in the bathroom I tried that door too, but it was locked from the inside. Instead of leaving, however, I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for whoever it was, I heard the shower turn off and now I could hear whoever it was much more clearly, the song was now reflection from the Mulan movie… The door rattled and J stepped out, she was wearing an olive green fitted T-shirt, cameo cargo pants, combat boots, and sunglasses as dark as a black hole. "Who are you?" she demanded hugging her sides, her jacket was behind me on the bed, "Your dream come true." I replied putting on my signature smirk. "Oh, really because you don't look like a nuclear bomb about to destroy all self-absorbed arrogant over confident jerks now do you?" Ouch that hurt, "Harsh." I said, she obviously didn't care, "Would you just get out of my room already?" she asked, "Why such a hurry?" I asked I was up from the bed now and moving towards her until I had pinned her up against the wall, "Get off of me." She said through gritted teeth. "All I want to do is get to know you." I moved to cup her face with my hand but she suddenly grabbed my arm and flipped me so that I was now face first on the floor and out of breath. "Ow!" I said but I didn't mean it that was totally hot. "Get out of my room." She said pointing to the door, I looked up at her now on my back, my eyes went to her toned arms, she must work out. As I kept looking I stiffened, across the length of her forearms there were painful looking scars, three x's and then a triangle between the top x right across her wrist. "J how did you get those scars?" I demanded suddenly serious, I don't know why but the idea of someone hurting J made me go on high alert. "That's none of your business now get out of my room before I flip you down the stairs." Although I couldn't see I could practically feel her eyes darting around the room and her breathing was quickening, something was happening, and it wasn't good…

**J's P.O.V**

It was happening again, I was having a flashback, I couldn't I hadn't had one in months, it couldn't happen now, not again… Especially with this guy sitting in my room, I backed up against my wall hugging my sides until it took me over, _I was in a dark room, tied to a chair my fore arms exposed, I didn't know where I was, only how I got there. There was some boy standing in front of me with white blonde hair and eyes as black as the room itself, he selected a knife from a shelf next to him, "this is going to sting a bit dear." He said as he moved forward, closer and closer…_ I gasped coming back, Jace standing over me worriedly, somehow I had gotten on the floor and I was shivering despite the late summer heat. "Get out of my room." I said one last time, he got up and with one last worried look, left closing the door behind him, I saw a flash of purple, but I shut it out, never again would I let anything like that happen, I got up and started packing my bag for school tomorrow, making sure to include my gun.

**No, J is not going to open fire on the school; it's for self-defense okay? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to check out my other story, the girl with the sunglasses!**


	5. Chapter 5: School

**Hi everyone and just in case you read my stories mission adopt and the other girl… I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON BOTH STORIES! So, if you read those, then ideas are appreciated, now, for the first day of school…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MI**

**Claimer: J is mine!**

**Chapter 5: school**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

It was the first day of school and we were all going to ride the bus… I hadn't had the chance to get my driver's license and no one else had a car. I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when J came down; she looked awful, for J. Her usually neat braid was fraying out around the edges and she was slouching a lot for her. "You look awful; did you get any sleep at all last night?" I asked. She shook her head and just said, "Nightmares," I decided to leave it at that. J was wearing her usual clothes but today her T-shirt was navy blue instead of olive green. Then Clary walked down stairs wearing dark blue jeans and a plane red T-shirt which made her hair seem even redder. "You look awful," she said to J who just sighed something that I couldn't make out, "She said she had nightmares." I said and Clary's look showed that she felt sorry for J. I looked at the clock, "Time to go to the bus stop." I started, "I promised the guys and Izzy that we would get there a bit early." And with that we all took off down the street waiting to meet up with our new friends.

*Time Jump*

**J's P.O.V**

I felt awful. I had gotten about an hour of sleep tops last night because of my memories disguised as nightmares of the last time I was in school. _Forget about it, it isn't going to happen again,_ I tried to tell myself. We got to the bus stop and I inwardly groaned, that guy Jace was here, the one who had tried to hit on me and saw my scars, the entire reason I wear my jacket. "Hey guys," Sebastian started, and then he introduced us, "Sis' this is Alec, Magnus, and Jace." I narrowed my gaze at Jace, "We've met." I said putting a steely edge to my tone. Sebastian and Clary turned to me confused, "I don't think you have," Clary started but I cut her off, "Not Alec and Magnus, that idiot on the end." I said jerking my head towards Jace who reached behind his head nervously, "Oh, yah, I kind of forgot to tell you about that Seb." He said nervously, it was obviously an act. "The *** tried to hit on me in my bedroom," I explained and Sebastian turned towards Jace, "Seriously dude I told you they were off limits." He said defensively. "Well, I'm not the only one who hasn't told you something, J has these freaky scars on her arms that she won't tell anyone about." He said defensively. I was furious, he had had no right to tell anyone that and as a result I "put on my air of danger" which basically made people feel uneasy around me, it worked everyone squirmed uncomfortably, except for Sebastian who had put on his big brother act. "J what does he mean scars." "He means what he said." I replied my gaze never leaving Jace. "Now, change of subject, boarding the bus." I said, "The bus isn't here yet…" the guy Alec started, he was around eighteen, a senior, and had black hair and deep blue eyes, the Magnus guy looked the same age, but with his hair gelled up in glittery spikes, just as the distant rumble of the engine came closer and within a minute it pulled up at the stop, "You were saying?" I questioned but I didn't wait for the reply and walked to the very back of the bus, drawing stares from every single guy seated, great. Clary came down and sat next to me, "So, do you hope the first day will go well?" she asked after a few minutes, "Hey, don't be nervous I checked, we have the same schedule except for one period, I'll be with you the entire time." I could tell by the way she was fiddling with her sleeve that was the true intent of her question. She brightened up, "Really?" "Yah, I promise." It was true, I had gotten onto the school's website and found our schedules which were exactly the same except that I had music instead of art which Clary had. We pulled up at the school, "Come on let's go get our schedules." I said while getting up, grabbing my trusty bag. "You never answered my question," Clary started and I sighed as I looked out the bus window, "I'll call it a good day if no one notices me." I said and with a quick, I'll meet you in the office for Clary, I headed off. As soon as I stepped off the bus I took in my surroundings; there were your usual social groups, populars, which were dressed in expensive clothes and laughing too loudly, the football players, in their jersey's, your nerds, in their glasses and gamer T-shirts, etc. I started walking past everyone, hunching down trying to not be noticed, the school was big, four stories, (I guessed that each story was for a different grade level) my bag felt heavier than usual today, although it should have always felt heavy, judging from all of the stuff that I kept in there. I was passing the football players when one of them said something to their fellow foot (an appropriate name for them I think) and peeled off from them trying to cut me off, great, so much for going unnoticed. I stopped when he stepped in front of me and turned to go around, but he held out his hand to keep me from going, "Hey, babe," he said, "I'm Raphael, a football player." He said it so proudly, it was hard to keep from laughing aloud, "and I'm not interested, as a matter of fact, so, if you could remove your arm in from in front of me, then I can leave and never look back." I wasn't about to let this happen two days in a row, at least this time I had my jacket on. "Ah, well that's not nice, you haven't even gotten to know me," he said and moved to put his arm around my shoulder, to try and lead me back to the group no doubt, I stiffened. Just then Jace was there, "I don't think you should do that Raphael, I tried it yesterday and got flipped on my face," what the heck, I didn't need this jerk standing up for me; I could take care of myself. He just snorted, "Yah right Lightwood, you just want her for yourself." He retorted, and with that I saw a flash of red, he lowered his arm onto my shoulder, like I was going to let him do that, as fast as lightening I spun out and grabbed his arm flipping him onto his back and snapped, "Don't touch me," As the feet broke out into laughter, and with that I walked into the office, ignoring the string of curses after me.

**Hope you like it people and flames and suggestions will be used! The first day will be continued on with the next chapter and I need some opinions, would you rather have J sing, Demons by imagine dragons, or Boulevard of Broken Dreams by green day in music class? Or something else entirely, (It must be clean!) Tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Music class

**Hey guys sorry for the wait… Here's the chapter I decided to go ahead with boulevard of broken dreams just because it describes J more so here's your chapter! Make sure to tell me any ideas that you have! I also have a poll going on so if you'd like to participate than go and check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI or Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Claimer: I own J and the plot**

**Chapter 6: Music class and a bad tour guide**

**J's P.O.V**

I had met up with Clary in the office and had gotten our schedules; our second period was what wasn't the same. "Come on let's go get our lockers." Clary nodded and we found our lockers with ease, they were next to each other too. "I piled everything that I didn't need until after lunch into my locker just as the bell rang, first up advisory where we'd get our student guides, with my luck… "Come on Clary let's go we have Mrs. Morales first." I was just about to turn around when some girl and her minions came up to me, ugh the populars…

"Are you J?" I didn't have time for this…

"Yes, and before you continue, yes I did flip that guy on his face, no I'm not going to apologize for it, and if you're going to try to make my life miserable for whatever reason, it's not going to work so if you'll excuse us, we need to get to class." And with that I grabbed Clary and started towards room 100.

"Wait, no I wasn't going to say any of that, we all actually wanted to say thanks for that, Raphael's been harassing all of us for as long as we could remember, we've just never stood up to him." Wait, what?

"Aren't you the populars or whatever?"

"Yah, and…" she seemed to get my confusion, "Oh, yah let me guess you expected queen bee right?" I nodded, "Yah, let's just say you don't have your cliché social groups over here, we're known but don't abuse it, everyone wants to be friends with the nerds, you know etc." Yah, right…

"Okay then but I'm going to have to go now, so goodbye."

She stopped me one more time, "I'm Kaelie by the way, just so you know. And you don't have to keep up the tough act around here; it's okay to be yourself." She really thought it was an act, how cute.

I gave out a dry laugh, "That's just the thing, it's not an act." And with that I left, as it was we were able to walk into class just as the tarty bell rang, I took a quick analysis of the classroom, crème colored walls, a few posters, and desks set up in strait lines and rows, filled with buzzing students, including guess who, yep the person I'd like to see least of all, Jace. I ignored him even though he was smirking my way and went up to the teacher.

She looked up as we approached, "I take it that you're J and Clarissa correct?" I nodded and Clary said, "Just clary please."

"Yes, the office told me you were coming, Jace, Simon can you come up here please? Please no please no please no. But yes… "Jace, you have the same schedule as J so you'll be showing her where all of her classes are for the week, Simon, you have the same schedule as Clary so you'll be showing her around for the week okay?"

Jace turned to smirk at me again and it took all of my self-control to not slap him into next week. "It'd be my pleasure Mrs. Morales."

"I guess I can." Simon said, he was turning red and looking down at the floor. He was tall with brown messy hair and glasses wearing jeans and a minecraft T-shirt, hmmm I had a feeling we would end up being good friends.

"You play minecraft?" I asked we were going to sit down; he looked surprised that I was actually talking to him about a video game.

"Yah do you?" I smiled at him looks can be deceiving…

"You could say I'm kind of famous for it." His face became a mask of confusion. "I'm Dog Trainer139; I'm guessing you've heard of me." His jaw dropped down to the floor, and he got really excited.

"Are you kidding of course I've heard you, you're a hunger games legend!" I was about to continue the conversation when the second period bell rang.

"Yah, maybe we can talk during lunch?"

"Yah, that'd be awesome." I smiled at him again and said see you later to Clary and walked out the door, Jace followed and he was fuming.

"How could you want to get to know Simon and not me? It's unheard of!" I rolled my eyes, not that he could see…

"That's why; Simon doesn't act like a billionaire playboy who can get whatever he wants." He was about to retort when I held up a hand, silencing him, "Where's the music room?" he began to regain what he called charm.

"This way my lady," he faked bowed and led me down the hall into a largish room with theater chairs on the left and practice rooms past the small stage across the way.

"Whoa," Jace looked over to me curiously.

"Yah, it's pretty nice, I just can't wait to see what you play/ do." I was about to reply when the teacher came out, I took a seat around the middle of the theater seats and much to my dismay, Jace sat down to my left.

"Hello class, I am Ms. T, although most of the kids around here call me Ms. Treble." She giggled, the seats were almost full and the class would last two hours, _yes_. "Now, for today and maybe tomorrow, I'm going to call you up one by one and you'll introduce yourself to the class, say what instruments you play, if you sing, and then you will tell and or perform for us, what song you believe most describes you, I'll be calling from a random order so let's get started…" she looked down at the list in her hand, "J?" Of course I had to go first, oh well, ugh Jace was smirking at me again, he really needed a new move. I stepped up and greeted Ms. T before walking up to the small stage which she had directed me to.

"Umm, I'm J and I play mainly three instruments but my favorite is guitar and I know how to play piano and cello, but, I try not to play that one too much anymore." I paused thinking and picked up the electric guitar sitting on the edge of the stage. "I don't know if I can sing or not but you guys can be the judges of that and I think that the song that describes me most is Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green day, luckily I have it all memorized." I took a deep breath.

**Jace's P.O.V**

What did she mean that she didn't think she could sing, I had heard her she was great! She took a deep breath and started playing…

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge of where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's messed up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_Nope I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

She did an amazing guitar solo throughout the song, although I had wished she had picked something different, well, I would just have to make sure that she no longer walked alone and I'm determined to do anything in my power in order for her to open up to me, no matter how long it took…

**Okay guys here's your chapter tell me what you think if you have a song for Jace then please be sure to tell me because that's what I need next okay? Don't forget to vote on my pole either!**


End file.
